Chapter 41
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 41: Characters in Order of Appearance #Maria #Hayate Ayasaki #Nagi Sanzenin #Yukiji Katsura #Izumi Segawa #Risa Asakaze #Miki Hanabishi #Hinagiku Katsura #Koutarou Azumamiya #Himuro Saeki #Taiga Ookouchi #Kaede Nonohara Summary At the mansion, Maria gives Hayate a new necktie. Once she's finished tying it, she tells Hayate to go to school properly, and to not lose it. Hayate tries to reassure her that everything should be fine, but Maria tugs on his necktie, saying that she doesn't forgive liars. At the school, Yukiji announces to her class that a new student will be arriving, and after a student asks her about the student's gender, she says that he is a guy. Izumi then asks if the new student is cool. Hayate overhears this, and these expectations cause him to become slightly nervous. Yukiji also realizes that these statements could be troublesome to him, so she decides to try to lighten the mood, as apology for her actions during the exam. In a loud voice, Yukiji declares that he is cool, and she begins to compare him to several popular actors and singers, as well as exaggerating his appearance. She then asks him to come in, and he does, but everyone just slightly glares, realizing that he doesn't come close to what Yukiji had said. Yukiji then prompts him to introduce himself. Being skillful at speaking at an adult level, he introduces himself with a simple speech, adding that Yukiji's introduction was a bit ridiculous. His speech is able to gain the respect of the class, and they all give him applause when he's finished. Later, during lunch, Hayate is outside with Nagi, who was expressing her dislike of school, and that she'd just like to hole up and read manga and play games all day. She then adds that the only reason why she skipped classes is so that she didn't have to do the full 12 years of school. Hayate is slightly amazed by this, but he then expresses that he's happy to be able to go to school, thanks to her and Maria. While blushing, Nagi starts sitting closer to Hayate. Hinagiku then appears behind them, commenting that her choice of an unpopular location is typical of her. Nagi jumps and becomes angry at Hinagiku for sneaking up on them, but Hayate kindly greets her. He then asks her what she was doing, and she says that she was on the way to her club building, since she had a job that needed to get done, and the route they were on was a shortcut to the club building. Hayate then asks Nagi if she's participating in any clubs. She says she isn't, which surprises Hayate, since he has always felt that going to clubs and interacting with others was the best part of school, but Nagi tells Hayate not to worry. Hinagiku then says that there's still a seat left in her club, and that Nagi is actually already a part of it. Hayate asks what club it is, and Hinagiku says that it's the kendo club. When she entered high school, Nagi had thought that her social withdrawl could become an issue if left as it was, and she decided to try some sports, seeing how cool Hinagiku seemed to her. Hayate asks Nagi why she had quit the club, and she said it was because the equipment was too heavy, despite Hinagiku constantly advising her to wear the children's gear, which Nagi stubbornly refused to do. Hayate asks if this is the only reason why she quit, which she confirms, but inside, she felt that even if she did the same sport as Hinagiku, she would never be as cool. Surprised that Nagi once even bothered to join a sport, and realizing that if she never did anything, she would end up as a NEET, Hayate decides that he should try to encourage her to participate in the club more. Therefore, he asks Nagi if they could check out the club after school. At the club, Hayate notices that there aren't many members, and Hinagiku confirms that it isn't a very popular club. Hayate tells Hinagiku that her outfit suits her, surprising most of the other members, because he had casually referred to her as Hinagiku. Hinagiku then offers to have a match with Hayate, also surprising the members by referring to him as Hayate. As they discuss the match, someone calls for Hinagiku, and he says that Hayate can't do kendo here. The man, Koutarou, challenges Hayate to a match, declaring that if he wins, Hayate won't be allowed to come to the club again. Despite Nagi saying that even if Hayate wins, they'll never come back anyways, Hayate instead thinks that if he loses, Nagi will never be willing to do anything, and he accepts his challenge. Just then, rose petals start blowing in, and the butler from the previous chapter, Himuro, shows up, and encourages Hayate to become a sword for his master. He then asks if Koutarou is really a worthy foe for Hayate. Hayate takes form, and the rose petals flying near him become sliced with no apparent movements. Hayate begins to ready an attack, but Koutarou interrupts him, as he was about to commit copyright infringement. Afterwards, Koutarou calls for his butler, Kaede Nonohara. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 15. Trivia *Before his Kendo match against Koutarou, Hayate utters the word "Hiten", This is a reference to the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, swordsmanship style used by Kenshin Himura ''in the series ''Rurouni Kenshin. **Additionally, as Hayate focuses in the start of his fight with Koutarou, the rose petals around him split into two. This is reference to Kenshin's "swordsmans spirit" in his fight against Makoto Shishio. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga